Truth
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: A veces la verdad está mucho más cerca de lo que pensamos y él, no supo interpretarlo. {SagaxShaka. Songfic}


"_**Truth**__**"**_

Una mirada penetrante se posa sobre mí, no es necesario abrir mis ojos para saberlo, lo sé por la intensidad con que fijas tus orbes de manera insistente sobre mi rostro, aún detrás de esa máscara, como si de esta manera lograras desmenuzar algún secreto que no planeo revelar, como si este estuviese oculto en lo profundo de mis párpados cerrados, en el secreto color de mis iris que vibran por captar tras delgadas retinas la imagen de aquel ante quien me presento.

Pero solo debo conformarme con percibirte a través de los demás sentidos, no puedo alzar los párpados por un deseo tan egoísta. Mis pasos inundan la estancia en la que, ansioso me esperabas. Me presento ante ti con protocolo, inclinando mi cabeza en señal de profundo respeto hacia tu persona.

_**Hacia la derecha, hacia arriba, tú volteas la mirada  
es el patrón habitual.**_

Te notas nervioso, tus manos se mueven de manera casi compulsiva, tus dedos tiemblan aferrándose al antebrazo contrario, intentando apaciguarte a ti mismo, te muestras vulnerable frente a mí. Como si temieses algo. Pero en ti…

En ti solo puedo ver _bondad_.

— Shaka de Virgo

— ¿Sucede algo, patriarca?

Me aventuro a preguntar, mi curiosidad se expande a través de cada mínimo movimiento que realizas y soy capaz de captar.

Perdido.

Esa palabra resuena en mi mente tal como un zumbido molesto ¿Es así acaso como te sientes?

Porque esa es la impresión que profesas.

_**Tus pestañas se cierran indiferentes  
You are a beautiful liar**_

Agudizo mis sentidos para no perder movimiento alguno, leyéndote a través de las ondas mecánicas que ejercen tus músculos al tensarse. ¿Te sientes expuesto? ¿Entonces, por qué el alivio?

¿Será realmente cierto que puedo ver a través de las personas?

¿Será realmente cierto que puedo ver a través de ti?

En cierta forma, es una interesante pregunta que me gustaría responder, pero no me veo con la madurez de poder afirmar aquello, me falta demasiado.

En este lugar eres la representación más cercana de justicia, por eso he decidido seguirte y obedecerte, por eso, es que he desplazado mis dudas respecto a mi fidelidad con Athena, porque ahora mismo siento, que tú eres la justicia que busco, perfección.

Perfectamente imperfecto.

— Shaka…

Humano.

_**Actuando como si no lo supiera  
claramente soy un cómplice.**_

Lo que muestras no es todo lo que logro captar, estoy consciente de que hay algo más allá, es como si un universo infinito se expandiese frente a mí, un sinfín de galaxias que seguramente el hombre no ha sido capaz de siquiera descubrir. Ése eres tú, misterioso, único, desconocido. Nosotros solo sabemos que aquello existe.

Dicen que el universo es infinito.

Es aquí donde me atrevo a cuestionar, ¿Es realmente infinito? ¿Aquello que inicia no debería de tener un motor? ¿Un punto de inicio? ¿Aquello no sería aquel ser perfecto que describen como Dios?

Existen muchas teorías de humanos para justificar su origen. ¿La evolución? ¿Las bacterias? ¿El big bang?

¿Qué eres tú entonces? ¿Dónde está tu inicio? ¿Qué buscas?

¿Cuál es tu motor?

_**Creí que las mentiras se convertirían en amor  
si solo me dejaba engañar**_

Luego de que has pronunciado mi nombre nos sumimos en un confortable silencio, como si el simple hecho de aclamarlo te haya tranquilizado y haya surtido algún tipo de hechizo que ha logrado tranquilizar tus latidos, tu pulso.

— Un nuevo enemigo amenaza al Santuario

— Nadie será capaz de cruzar la sexta casa

Te escucho suspirar con alivio, ¿Acaso mis palabras poseen un efecto anestesiante en ti?

Egoístamente, me agradaría pensar en ello.

_**Su egoísmo e incluso su cara sonriente  
¿No son sólo para mi?**_

— Shaka, eres uno de los caballeros más fieles a mí, confío en que cumplirás tu palabra, pero ante todo, debemos proteger a Athena.

Suenas amable, no soy capaz de discernir si tus palabras son sinceras, pero supongo que sí. Esa amabilidad no podría ser falsa, no lo presiento.

Aunque sinceramente no me emocione la idea de proteger a la Diosa que nunca se ha mostrado ante sus protectores. Me interesa protegerte a ti. Si tú la proteges a ella, entonces, la protegeré en tu nombre.

_**Confíame todo sobre ti  
quiero amar incluso tu parte oculta**_

Adolorido, llevas una de tus manos para cubrir el rostro que tapa la máscara que siempre llevas puesta. Es por la máscara que no logro identificar tu voz, las ondas aéreas que emite tu boca chocan contra el metal y se distorsionan. ¿Seré capaz de escucharte limpiamente algún día?

— ¿Se encuentra bien, patriarca?

Me acerco un par de pasos.

—Ayúdame, Shaka

Terminas por acercarte para aferrarte a las hombreras de mi armadura, poso mis manos entonces sobre tus brazos para contenerte.

Tu voz se ha vuelto a distorsionar.

_**Dime la verdad  
No solo me sonrías  
Muéstrame la verdad**_

He lidiado con esto antes, no me molesta hacerlo, sin embargo, no entiendo. Pero… ¿Es realmente necesario entender? Me provoca una curiosidad que raya en lo absurdo, pero nuevamente me abstengo. Acaricio las hebras de tu cabello con mis delgados dedos, comenzando a recitar diferentes frases hindúes que vienen a mi mente de manera espontánea.

Mi voz te calma, el vibrar de mi garganta te apacigua como en innumerables ocasiones anteriores. No busco una explicación para esto, nunca antes te he cuestionado directamente y tampoco planeo hacerlo a menos que seas tú mismo quien lo haga.

El rostro que me muestras.. Para mí es suficiente.

No puedo exigir más.

_**Ligeras mentiras vestidas como verdad  
incansablemente atormentan mi corazón**_

_**You are a beautiful liar**_

Recorres mi rostro con una ligera caricia de tus dedos, reconozco tu agradecimiento impreso en ellos. Para mi es suficiente recompensa, suficiente mérito. Lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces lo requieras.

Por el sonido que realiza tu boca al emitir una ligera exhalación me atrevería a decir que estás sonriendo. Me pregunto de qué manera se curvan tus labios, seguramente tus comisuras se alzarían con calmosa parsimonia mientras una deslumbrante mirada encandila a su receptor.

¿Seré algún día merecedor de aquella escena?

— Gracias

Verbalizas aquello que me demostrabas con gestos.

_**Ahora mi cabeza y mi cuerpo están a punto de estallar  
Aún así, te amo más.**_

Ares no era idiota, las únicas veces en que me permitía ser yo mismo era cuando Shaka estaba presente, ahí es cuando abandonaba el control de mi cuerpo y lo cedía con plenitud. Es por esto, que mis llamados al guardián de Virgo se habían vuelto cada vez más rutinarios, buscando refugio. "Ése" sabía que se arriesgaba a ser descubierto si me manipulaba en su presencia, no podía arriesgar de esa manera su plan.

Pero cada vez que decidía confesar aquello que astilla mi alma y corazón, su presencia en mí, no podía. Al segundo de haberlo pensado la idea desaparecía, como si esa segunda entidad consumiese mis palabras y me obligara a guardar silencio.

Mi alma está rodeada por espinas y heridas sangrantes.

Antes de saberlo, te has vuelto en alguien esencial para mí, quien me ayuda a hallar lucidez en donde parece ya no existir.

_**Su calidez y la manera en que se mueve  
lo quiero todo solo para mí.**_

— ¿Cuándo podré hacer lo correcto?

Sabía que Shaka no sería capaz de entender lo que decía, ni siquiera había generado algún tipo de contexto para ello, pero mi desesperación por saberlo fue mucho más fuerte y no he sido capaz de pensar más allá de eso.

— En la vida no hay respuesta correcta

Captaste mi atención.

¿Por qué no me cuestionas?

— Las respuestas correctas e incorrectas coexisten en cada decisión

Me sumerjo en tus palabras, buscando cobijo y realidad en ellas. Si eres tú quien las pronuncia, de repente todo comienza a tomar sentido. Un guía, un fino hilo de luz que deseo seguir para no perderme, para tomar las decisiones correctas.

Para no hacer más daño.

— La gente sabia toma una decisión y hace que la respuesta a esta sea la correcta. La gente tonta se arrepiente de la decisión y hace que la respuesta sea incorrecta.

Tiene sentido. ¿Qué clase de persona soy yo?

Quizás la tonta, la débil. Manipulable.

— ¿Entonces?

Pregunto, curioso por saber la conclusión a la que llegaría. Shaka posee una manera de ver las cosas bastante especial, me atrae de manera inherente... porque es distinto a mi manera de pensar.

Contrarios.

— No hay respuesta incorrecta en la vida, solo el proceso de hacer la respuesta correcta

_**Quiero abarcar su todo  
Solo te deseo a ti, tanto que duele.**_

— Shaka, he tomado una decisión

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Más bien, es un favor..

Debía aprovechar este momento, sabía que sus acciones próximamente le conducirían a un inminente fin, los planes de 'aquel' no podrán seguir maquinándose, está convencido y destinado a ello.

Interpretó el silencio del santo de Virgo como una invitación a continuar con su petición.

— Si estás presente en mi caída

— Eso no sucederá

— Si estás ahí, asegúrate de algo Shaka, promételo.

Su ultimátum.

_**Quiero amar incluso tu parte oculta**_

_**Está bien si eres codicioso  
está bien si eres torpe**_

De alguna manera las cosas resultaron de esta forma, un sinfín de situaciones se desencadenaron de manera imprevista y los resultados fueron impactantes. La absolución del antiguo santo de Géminis, del ahora, antiguo patriarca. Y su consiguiente muerte bajo su propia mano.

Suicidio.

Sus ojos veían, sus retinas al fin eran capaces de captar la imagen que los haces de luz golpeaban contra ellas. Su nombre se agolpó en la punta de su lengua, un sentimiento desesperante apoderándose de su tórax y su expresión, tan impasible como siempre. Nadie pensaría la tormenta interna en que se sumía Virgo ante esa visual.

— Saga..

Exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones con fuerza, como si de esta manera fuese capaz de entregarle un poco de vida de manera ilusoria.

Había fallado.

Se había centrado en lo externo y no le había protegido de lo interno.

_**Incluso si es por mi satisfacción  
Aun así, dime la verdad.**_

El fuego consumía de manera abrasadora, sin piedad, achurrascando la piel que alguna vez acarició, eliminando las huellas con su violenta purificación, convirtiendo la carne en cenizas, desfigurando. El vaivén del fuego se reflejaba de manera sofisticada sobre sus orbes, el calor que emanaba era una especie de caricia de despedida a la que no se negaría. Matices de azul, rojo y amarillo inundaban su visión.

El humo provocaba una sensación de escozor en sus ojos, obligándole a parpadear un par de veces.

Cumplió su promesa.

_**Su calidez y la manera en que se mueve  
Su egoísmo e incluso su cara sonriente  
¿No son solo para mí?**_

— Si estás ahí, asegúrate de algo Shaka, promételo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Mi cuerpo, debes cremarlo.

La maldad no debía volver a la tierra, incluso ser consumido por los gusanos generaría un ciclo interminable que no puede permitir. Esa era la mejor opción, su medida desesperada por darle un alto.

_**Confíame todo sobre ti  
quiero amar incluso tu lado oculto.**_

Al final, tu verdad..

No importa, porque en tus ojos se vislumbré bondad hasta el final.


End file.
